


（普罗米亚哨向ＡＵ）烈焰迷途（加洛里欧）

by roverbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, sentinel and guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverbian/pseuds/roverbian
Summary: ＊哨兵向导背景，加洛向导，里欧哨兵。＊有守卫设定，以及各种非官方非主流私设。＊不确定会写多长，我只是觉得哨向很适合写这两人而已。





	1. Chapter 1

公元历20XX年，第三次世界大战爆发。

这场大战使世界过半国家化为荒芜，核能使动植物──包括人类变异。变异的动植物不只产生智能，更变得凶暴残忍，以杀死生物为乐。  
人们将变异的动植物称为＂魔物＂。  
而不知幸或不幸的是，一部分变异的人类五感与体能进化，不畏辐射污染，还诞生出守护他们的＂兽＂，需要数十人乃至数百人以高科技武器对付的魔物，这批变异人只靠自己就能对付。  
人们将拥有强大五感与体能的变异人称为＂哨兵＂，而拥有强大精神力、可以安抚哨兵并引导他们发挥力量的人称为＂向导。

为了对抗魔物的威胁与重建世界，幸存的人类终于放下对彼此的成见与仇恨缔立不战盟约，约定重建世界的这一百年各国携手互助，不可相互争伐。

世界历21XX年，于独立防卫都市＂普罗米波利斯＂，烈焰机动队总部。

警告声在货车内突兀地响起。  
＂通报：都市外三十公里处发现＂狂化哨兵＂，该哨兵拥有火焰能力，请配备防火与灭火设备进行镇压。＂  
类似的通报烈焰机动队已经听了许多次，他们本就是针对＂火＂而编派的部队，不管是一般危险人物纵火，还是魔物或哨兵制造出的火焰都在他们的管辖范围，只在于对象是狂化哨兵还是魔物。魔物必须消灭，狂化哨兵有办法就镇压，不能镇压就只有唯一的处理方式。

＂判定危险等级：Ａ＂

「Ａ级的？」听到这评级才让对工作内容习以为常的成员们神色一凛，危险等级以Ｓ为最高，Ｅ最低，而Ａ级当然是仅次于Ｓ的稀有分级。讽刺的是，哨兵向导也是用同样的分级制度，Ｂ级以上的哨向就已经是万中选一的人才，Ａ级的自不用说，就算是在最前线对抗魔物并以＂最强防卫都市＂得名的＂普罗米波利斯＂也只有上百名Ａ级哨兵。而普罗米波利斯的Ａ级哨兵数量已经傲视全世界了。

「Ａ级的，这可是人才啊！绝对要想办法活抓送去圣所里的那一种！」露琪亚吹了声口哨。  
圣所是负责寻找觉醒哨向的机构，因应狂化哨兵的问题，现在也是收容无主哨兵并治疗狂化病症＂无寐＂的医院。

令哨兵发狂的不明病症＂无寐＂正在世界各地肆虐。  
正常来说，哨兵只会在与自身联结的向导遭受到严重伤害──甚至是死亡时才有可能陷入无法自控的发狂状态。但＂无寐＂却会强制让哨兵发狂，直到死亡，或是精神力彻底耗尽再也无法复苏为止。  
唯有向导可以安抚罹患＂无寐＂的哨兵并压抑他们的症状。药物的功用远不如向导的安抚，并且药物只对Ｂ级以下的哨兵有效。  
因此，世界各国发布了针对哨兵的防护令，Ｂ级以上哨兵行动被严加限制与控管。

这些强大的哨兵们自然不服气这种把他们当濒危野兽看管的命令，但是他们也恐惧着＂无寐＂，无寐出现已经超过十年，但集全世界最菁英的科学家之力，还是没法断定＂无寐＂的成因，只确定它最容易发作在无主的哨兵身上。  
虽然行动遭到控管，但作为补偿，高层会为哨兵们安排最适合的向导以预防＂无寐＂的发生。哨兵们的待遇也相当地提高了，这才缓解了他们内心的不满。

「我们得能撑过对方的攻击，才能考虑能否把哨兵送到圣所的问题。」雷米推推眼镜，说这话并非害怕也不是怯战，只是实事求是。

「我们也是Ａ级的守卫，还有露琪亚的装备支援。」瓦里斯不擅言词，只能这么表明自己的意愿。

守卫的评级跟哨向与危险评级都不同。＂守卫＂是指虽然觉醒但却无法产生精神体（兽），能力也不如哨兵的人。守卫的评级最高只有Ａ，Ａ级守卫只论体能比Ｂ级哨兵强，但仍远不如Ａ级哨兵。优点是守卫情绪稳定，不会像哨兵那样必须要有向导辅助，＂无寐＂也不会发生在守卫身上。

「赶上啦！」  
队员们正在讨论方针时，一声中气十足的巨响打断了所有话语，连警告声都被压制一头。  
「就想某个人怎么还没出现呢。」艾娜凉凉的说。  
「加洛˙提莫斯！Ｂ级向导！准时报到！」

「可真是够准时的啊。」露琪亚不无讽刺地说，「刚有任务，你就来了。」  
「Ｂ级向导这句话是多余的，大声宣告这件事很荣幸吗？」身为Ａ级向导的雷米很无言。  
「准时个头啊，菜鸟。」瓦里斯敲了加洛的头一记，「身为优秀的队员就该随时候命！」  
「你说得对！」加洛大喊，没有辩解任何事情。他向在场队员们深深一鞠躬，「我来晚了，非常抱歉！」

「行了，在外头都听见你的声音。」队长伊格尼斯拍拍他，「快走，三十公里离这里可不远，以哨兵的身体机能一小时内就能威胁到城市外围。」

「是！」队员们齐声回答，「烈焰机动队，出动！」

机动队发动货车，很快就来到通报中标示的地点，不需要导航，他们用肉眼就能看见前方荒野的异象。

荒野在燃烧。  
大量火焰在干燥的土地上烧成一丛又一丛的火龙，来不及逃跑的魔兽焦尸散落在各处。而机动队赶到时，目标＂狂化哨兵＂正在和一只高阶魔兽对战。哨兵全身覆盖着环绕火焰的漆黑铠甲，看不见其真身。

「哗，是Ａ级魔兽＂狮鹫＂。」露琪亚开始观赏起这场难得一见的对决。  
「狮鹫居然已经来到这里了？得回报司令塔加强巡逻才行。」雷米说。

他们还不打算行动，这里离都市还有一段距离不会波及无辜民众，而理应强大的狮鹫已经被烧烂半边翅膀无法飞翔，只能在地面与狂化哨兵交战。狮鹫之所以名列Ａ级有一半原因就是它强大的飞行能力，并且十分凶猛狡猾，经常群体行动，见机不对就会飞离战局，若没有相对应的装备或精神体就很难与之抗衡。

荒野上还有数只狮鹫的尸体，全都是被烧烂翅膀死在地上的凄惨样貌。仅存的那只狮鹫除了利爪，只能靠它控制风的能力与对方周旋，但它的风远不如哨兵的火焰，正在节节败退。

队员们已经做好战斗准备，只等狮鹫倒下，队长和雷米就会过去将哨兵引到陷阱里，由瓦里斯，艾娜伺机捕捉对方，加洛的任务则是确保对方不会脱离机动队的围捕范围。

但加洛˙提莫斯的注意力却不在狮鹫上，虽然记住了自己的任务，却不打算完全按照指示行动。并非抗命也不是自以为是，而是他看见了牠。

在那发狂的黑色哨兵身后有一头狮子。白金色的狮子。

不同于哨兵发狂地想烧毁一切的模样，那只狮子的眼睛非常清澈，但狮子的全身却被黑色的荆棘缠绕，荆棘深深刺进狮子的体内，明明精神体不会流血，加洛却觉得自己看见了从狮子的伤口中流出的血液。  
狮子动弹不得，痛得颤抖，可是牠的眼睛依旧清明，近乎哀叹的看着那个哨兵－看着他自己，却挣脱不了黑色的荆棘。

明明还隔着一大段距离，加洛却把他们看得那么清楚，就连情感都好似共鸣了。

加洛˙提莫斯从未有这样的感觉。  
他虽然是Ｂ级向导，但是他从未安抚过任何一名哨兵－－他无法安抚哨兵。

他非常努力，在校成绩优秀，实战名列前茅，精神体强悍，但他就是安抚不了任何一个哨兵，就是最低阶的Ｅ级哨兵，也无法碰触到彼此的精神。他感觉得到却碰触不了，更别说共鸣和安抚。要是在这种状况下强行触碰对方的精神，就会引起哨兵的排斥反应。  
他确实是向导，所有的测试与报告都指出他是一名五感和体能相当优秀的向导，但无法安抚哨兵的向导没有意义。

所以就算学校老师极力帮助，外加司政官的恩情，他也只能名列Ｂ级向导的位置－－连Ｂ级都是过誉了，只有身体能力和精神体，却无法安抚哨兵的向导，给Ｃ级都算多。

要说加洛˙提莫斯对此毫不失落，那是不可能的。  
今天一早他就是前往圣所试着为新发现的哨兵做引导，结果不言而知。  
他一直想做为一名向导为防卫城市贡献，即使自己无法安抚任何哨兵，但他还有体能和熊熊燃烧的斗志！

而加洛看见了他。在这片燃烧的荒野，在他的眼前，白金色的狮子，发狂的哨兵。

灵魂深处有什么醒了过来。  
他觉得那是他身为向导的本能，一直沉寂的向导醒来了，在他的灵魂内大声吶喊，昭告着自己的存在与使命。

「我要去引导他！」向导在吶喊。  
「我要去救他！」加洛˙提莫斯的灵魂在嘶吼。

「我是……」加洛穿上自己的装备，朝哨兵的方向冲了过去。

「加洛！」队员们震惊了，「你这笨蛋！在搞什么鬼！」

「我是那家伙的向导！」加洛只来得及回答这句话，火焰如同游龙般疯狂地朝他身上卷去，他唤出自己的精神体，巨大的四足动物发出长嘷，将攻向他们的火龙拍散。

四足动物朝狮子飞奔而去，白金狮子似乎吓了一跳，却没办法自由移动身体，只能瞪着比自己更伟岸的存在将牠整个狮扑在底下。荆棘刺进了四足动物的体内，牠不满的低嘷，用爪子把那些荆棘扒开，然后用舌头去舔狮子的伤口。

与此同时，加洛也把近乎精疲力竭的哨兵整个人扑倒了。哨兵脸上的装甲在连番剧战中裂开，摔落在地。

看见对方面貌的加洛一愣：「小孩子？」

这位有着剽悍狮子精神体和火焰能力的强大哨兵居然是个纤细的少年。白金色的发丝散乱，脸色苍白，双眼无神，紧咬着嘴唇似乎在与痛苦抗衡，血丝从他的唇上丝丝溢出。  
「没事了。」加洛忍不住安抚，捧住对方的脸。「看着我。」

在对视的瞬间，加洛潜入了对方的精神世界。这件事他演练了无数次，但从来没有一次像现在这样，能如此轻松自在地进入他人的精神中。

「好热！」这是加洛在成功落地的瞬间最大的感想。  
眼前赫然是一座正在喷发的火山，岩浆从火山口滚滚涌出，迅速流到加洛的脚下。加洛赶紧避开，在精神世界意识体不会真的受伤，但感知到的一切都会回馈到脑子里，换言之只要他觉得＂烫＂就真的会被烫到。  
四周的草木早就焦枯了，连天空都是黄昏般的橘红，一抹云都没有。  
加洛小心翼翼地释出自己的精神脉络，一面寻觅一面尝试梳理对方的精神，再让这座火山继续喷下去，本来没疯也会变成疯子。

周围都是狂乱的热流，加洛让自己的精神搭上这些热流，先是带它们远离自己，再来就是像风一样吹拂出去。  
热流在加洛的安抚下逐渐降温成凉爽的风，加洛稍微吁了口气，暗想自己第一次实际操作幸好没出乱子。他循着风的方向前进，果然看见了那个人。

少年被黑色的荆棘固定在山壁上，他低垂着头，直到加洛来到他的面前才抬起头来。那双紫色的眼瞳清澈而平静，与周围熔岩滚滚热浪乱冲的疯狂截然不同。  
「你是谁。」少年直视着他，丝毫不见尴尬与慌乱，他是这世界的王，就算精神世界一片狂乱，他依旧是这世界的主宰。

加洛没有立刻回答他的话，他伸出手直接握住那些荆棘，无视感知传来的剧痛和开始流出血的手，将缠住对方的荆棘一条一条的扯下来。

「我是加洛˙提莫斯！」直到把那些荆棘都清除掉，他才扬起笑脸回答对方，「是你未来的向导！」

少年盯着他。  
「谁说的。」  
平淡的话语搧了过去。

「当然是我说的！」  
加洛还来不及回嘴就身不由己飞了出去，飞离对方的意识世界。  
在彻底脱离对方的意识回到自己脑中前，他听见少年平淡的声音：

「记住了，我是里欧˙弗提亚。」

还没完全回神，后脑勺就传来熟悉的剧痛。  
「笨蛋！」瓦瑞安大骂，「回不来怎么办？」  
「还未经允许擅自行动。」雷米摇头。  
「我生平第一次见到像你这样的向导。」露琪亚纳罕。

加洛一手摀着头注意少年的状况，少年的状况已经平稳，正在沉睡。狮子的意识体也不见了，四足动物朝主人方向走过来，有点委屈地舔了舔掌心，跟着也回到加洛的精神世界去。

周围的火焰消失了，只留下一地焦枯和魔物的尸体。

「不管怎么样，任务完成。」队长口头上虽然这么说，墨镜下的眼睛扫视着加洛。「像这样不先报告擅自行动我们很难支持你，记住，不允许再有下次。」

「对不起！」加洛大声说。  
「算啦，这小子看起来很有精神，任务也成功了！」露琪亚打圆场。

就在加洛要把少年搬进车内时，天空传来引擎的声音，四艘飞行机张扬且霸道的降落在烈焰机动队四周，一队全副装甲的士兵走出来，身后是一个光头队长。  
这是冰冻警卫队，直属司令塔的军队。

「是你们镇压这个狂化哨兵的？干得不错。」光头－－巴尔刚倨傲的说，「按照城市安全法与高阶哨兵秩序法，这名哨兵由我直接带走看管。」  
「狂化哨兵不是该交给圣所吗？」加洛开口，气势汹汹地直视着对方，丝毫不畏惧对方比自己魁梧的身躯与军阶。  
巴尔刚斜他一眼，忽然一把揪住加洛的颈子将他提起来。「什么时候轮到你这小鬼对上司指手画脚了？」

伊格尼斯队长站前一步，「这名哨兵需要向导的安抚，否则随时有可能再次暴起伤人。基于法令，由我们机动队将他带回圣所并无逾权。」

巴尔刚呵了一声，随手一甩将加洛摔到一边的岩石上。「说得不错，但这是危险性为Ａ的哨兵，我们自有更安全的方法让他无法发狂。」  
他一扬手，周围士兵手中的枷锁立刻飞到少年的手脚与颈子上，「他如果想反抗，对哨兵专用的抑制剂会让他立刻安静下来。比你们这连Ｃ级向导都不如的小鬼可靠多了。」他说这话时完全无视了Ａ级向导的雷米。

加洛很想阻止对方，但他清楚烈焰机动队的权限无法与直属于司令塔的冰冻警卫队抗衡，更不能因自己而让队员们惹祸上身，只能沉默。  
「不会就这么结束了。」他看着冰冻警卫队离去的方向，「我是你的向导，我说到做到！」

「我会去接你！一定会！里欧˙弗提亚！」


	2. 第二章

他从火焰的梦中醒来了。  
彷佛活物般在他脑袋里疯狂蔓长的荆棘被压制在精神世界的角落，变成遥远的、微小木刺般的异物。这点不适感对里欧而言完全可以当不存在，作为一个感官远超常人的哨兵，如何在不依赖屏障的状态下忍受四面八方的噪音与过量讯息是例行训练。  
跟先前＂无寐＂爆发时的痛楚相比，现在简直就像是重获新生了。

微风在精神世界里吹拂，吹过那丛荆棘时蓦然加强，像一只毛茸茸的大掌限缩着荆棘的生长。但里欧知道这种和平为时短暂，只要他不跟向导配对，向导的安抚与引导就不能在他的精神中长久维持。

他被关在封闭的空间里，天花板上有一盏惨白的灯光，四方形的房间空无一物，只在他的身下有块还可以的软垫充当床，四面被强化材质层层包裹，他感觉自己像被关在铁盒子里的人偶。  
他动了动身体，不意外的发现自己手脚和颈子都被套上项圈，针对哨兵的抑制器，只要他一有异动，项圈就会释出特殊的信息素让哨兵镇定下来，难以使用能力。  
测试了项圈的效能，针对Ａ级哨兵的强效品，真是大手笔。  
可惜他的真实能力在Ａ级之上，这种东西注定困不住他。若不是无寐的毒素限制了他的能力，他根本就不会沦落到被这种东西锁住关在这破地方的处境。

无寐，毒素，侵略他精神世界的荆棘。  
里欧的眼神猛然一沉，澄澈从紫瞳中隐没，愤怒的业火在他的眼瞳中暴燃。

其名为里欧˙弗提亚。  
出身于弥涅瓦独立都市，身为哨兵的母亲与向导父亲结合生下了他。七岁时被检测出哨兵适性，很快就进入圣所觉醒并接受初期引导和训练。  
十五岁那年被确定哨兵阶级为Ａ级以上，弥涅瓦司令塔简直陷入狂欢，却没有大肆宣传城市中出现最高阶哨兵的喜讯，他的存在被列为机密，不可泄漏风声。同时密切锁定并要求他尽快与适任向导配对，以避免罹患＂无寐＂。他的家人也很赞成司令塔的安排，全副心力都用在寻找适任且有权势的向导上。

司令塔和家人在想什么，里欧怎么会不知道。  
他对与向导配对这事其实没有什么感觉，既不厌恶也不期待，只是觉得既然要配对，对象当然得由他决定。从小他就厌恶别人擅自为他做决定，他是他自己人生的主宰，没有人有资格越过他作主。  
不管是司令塔还是家人选出来给他的，他都不要。适性最高达到７５％的向导，他也不觉得有什么特别。  
于是他决定了：他不想和任何向导配对。

想用向导来制约他运用他的力量的司令官炸了。  
想藉由他与强大向导联姻换取好处的家人们也炸了。

于是他在一次作战任务中了自家人设下的陷阱，感染了＂无寐＂。  
也在那瞬间，他明白了＂无寐＂的部分真相：无寐不完全是一种疾病，它是毒，针对哨兵的毒。  
若是这样，为什么十多年来科学家都得不出答案就很好理解了：不是无法解答，是不能做出真正的解答。

无寐很危险，它可能毁掉一个前程辉煌的哨兵，也可能为这名强大的哨兵上一道无法卸除的枷锁，这是除了向导之外最有利于控制哨兵的手段。  
没有哨兵会希望自己深陷于无法控制的疯狂直到自毁。任何哨兵中了无寐都得乖乖与向导配对，以遏止脑中的不定时炸弹。

里欧˙弗提亚绝对不会如他们所愿。  
他在母亲的帮助下离开弥涅瓦独立都市。同为哨兵的母亲一生无法自主，身为向导的丈夫是系统配对来的，在孩子的事情上也没有任何决定权。这是她这一生唯一次能凭自己的意志作的决定：她要让自己的儿子获得她从未拥有的自由。

「你是自由的，里欧。」母亲对他说，「千万别忘了你生而自由的骄傲！」

我明白的，母亲。  
里欧没有回答，他知道母亲会懂。他是母亲的骄傲，现在唯一能回报她的就是向前走，走得远远的，不再回头。

他走得很远，远到故乡的消息不再从远方传来。但侵蚀他精神的＂无寐＂也一步都没有停下来。  
他不得不分出更多力量去压抑毒素的扩散，但以哨兵的精神力不可能压制住针对他们的毒素。他终于再也无法忍耐脑中无数荆棘扎刺辗压的苦痛，他沉进自己的精神世界试图消灭毒素，结果他一沉入自己的精神就被无数荆棘抓住，意识清醒着，身体却不受自己控制，开始发狂似的大肆破坏。  
幸好是在荒野中，四周的魔物有效的让哨兵发狂的力量得到纾解，但再这么不受控制下去，他的身体会耗尽所有力量，到那时被魔物杀死可能还是最好的结局，如果他的意识被带进精神的墓地＂井＂之中，那才是求死不能。

就在这时，他听见了声音。  
不是自己精神世界中无法停止的崩毁声，而是从他的躯壳外传进来的声音。

「我是那家伙的向导！」过度有活力的嘹亮喊声，连火山爆发的声音都不能掩埋其分毫。

谁的向导？  
里欧还没理解这句话的意思，他就听见了同一个人的声音。  
他说：「没事了。」

「看着我。」

微风吹起。  
于是他看见了加洛˙提莫斯。

「我是加洛˙提莫斯！」有着一头醒目张扬蓝发的少年扯下束缚他的所有荆棘，对他扬起太阳般的笑脸。「是你未来的向导！」

谁准你擅自决定了。  
他这么想，却奇异的不感到厌恶或嫌弃，反而觉得理所当然。也许是因为眼前的人虽然大言不惭，但其实并不是真的在擅自决定什么，只是太高兴了。

他知道，他清楚地感觉到对方的感情，这个叫加洛˙提莫斯的向导很高兴，为了能遇见他而开心。没有任何杂质也没有令里欧厌倦的心机，他真的就只是由衷地开心而已。喜悦的风吹过他的世界，不断爆发的火山渐渐安静下来，空气重新流动，无寐的荆棘瑟缩着往世界的角落退去。

所以，在把这个不请自来的笨蛋送出自己的精神之前，他有生以来第一次，自发性的对一个陌生的向导说出了自己的名字。

「记住了，我是里欧˙弗提亚。」

门外响起了清澈悦耳的铃声，这是不会对哨兵造成负担的＂白噪音＂。随即空间的门被打开，两名全副武装的Ｂ级哨兵帮他解下四肢和颈子的项圈，以对待客人的礼节将他请出门外，并且很客气的告诉他，他们找到了与里欧适性相当高的向导，或许能帮助他缓和无寐的影响。  
里欧不置可否，那两名哨兵对他十分礼敬，里欧很快就从他们口中得知他已经昏睡三天，还有一些对本地人无足轻重但对里欧来说十分必要的情报。

没了项圈的束缚里欧随时都能走，但他现在没这么着急了。原本他料想的最佳方案是无声无息地离开，现在他一举一动都在这座司令塔的监视之下，当面走人太过高调，一个弥涅瓦都市已经够让他心烦的，他需要时间找出治疗无寐的方法，没兴趣给自己招惹更多麻烦。  
先看看普罗米波利斯的态度，最坏的情况也就是那样，加洛˙提莫斯的精神安抚至少还能维持两天时间，够他逃出去了。

他并不想去思考自己不急着离开的真正原因。

哨兵领他来到了贵宾室，而他第一眼就看见了加洛˙提莫斯。确切来说，是先听见了他的声音。

「里欧˙弗提亚！」加洛对着他大呼小叫，整个人欢脱的不可思议，脸上只差没写着：＂我记住你名字了求表扬＂。「我来找你了！我说过我是你的向导！」

里欧下意识无视掉加洛，但他实在无法忽略蹲在加洛身边的巨大四足精神体。

……好大的哈士奇。  
他一开始还以为那是一只很大的狼，但看到那脸跟他主人如出一辙的欢脱表情与闪亮的蓝色狗狗眼后，嗯，果然是哈士奇吧。  
哈士奇闪亮亮的看着里欧，里欧默默往门的方向挪了一步，哈士奇敢冲过来，他就走人。

两只哈士奇的冲击太过巨大，导致里欧完全没看见早就在一旁候立许久的高大司政官。直到对方发出轻笑，以平和优雅的语调对他表示欢迎与招待不周的歉意，他才能分出心神注意这位扬名已久的司政官。

Ｓ级向导，普罗米波利斯的司政官，最高总指挥。古雷˙佛塞特。

与古雷之间的寒暄客套没什么好说的，有多少真心实意大伙都心知肚明……或许加洛˙提莫斯是例外。  
「希望我这么说不会让你觉得唐突。」古雷˙佛塞特温和斯文，略带歉意的说，「经过我们司令塔的系统分析，加洛是我们城市向导中与你适性最高的──实话说高得连我都有些吃惊。即使不进行配对，他也一定能帮助你缓解＂无寐＂的病症。」古雷又笑了笑，在他说话时他的左手一直负在背后。「远来是客，只要你一天是我们城市的客人，我们也会尽地主之谊。」

「包在我身上！老爷子！」加洛拍拍胸膛。

……真是笨蛋，连自己被卖了都不知道。  
里欧在心底大肆吐槽，表面上却只是不在意的点点头，「既然这样，我要离开这座塔，把客人关在那种房间应该不是你们尽地主之谊的方式吧。」  
「当然。」古雷双手负在背后微笑。


End file.
